Serendipity
by Silentvibrava
Summary: A young, genetic scientist, that once worked for Team Magma, escapes by going to the Litaz region. She is then caught up in the Pokemon Discovery Challange. New Pokemon, region, and journey.


Serendipity 

Author's Introduction: I everyone, this is Silentvibrava! I just wanted to warn you that in the beginning my character may seem like a little Mary-Sue, but the truth could never be further. To see the main character's true qualities you have to read the other chapters.

Thoughts and Pokemon dialogue will be in Italics. Hope this won't confuse you.

Disclaimer: Nah, I'm not even going to bother, you're smart enough to figure it out yourself. Just kidding, obviously I don't own Pokemon, but I do own some original ideas and characters that will appear. You'll just see for yourself.

Overall Chapter/Introduction Rating: PG-13 (just to be safe)  
Sexual References: None Violence: Some, but nothing drastic at all.

Jillian ran as silently as she could, but loud sounds still escaped from under her moving feet. Her lab coat was swaying around in an unpredictable display. Little beads of cold sweat clutched to her forehead as she ran down the empty late-night streets of Saffron City.

Eerie steam pumped out of the manholes as she eagerly ran past them. Her legs, and feet, felt like they were trying to cement themselves to the ground, but she made her way toward escape. Each step drained more energy than the last.

She was tempted to look behind her, but knew that the consequence would be losing precious distance. Instead she looked ahead, toward the future. Before her was the sight of a welcoming dark place to hide. It was someplace to relax her burning legs, and chest. She ran toward it.

She stopped in the alley to rest briefly. She was utterly exhausted from the continuous effort of running.

Her flat chest went up, and then back down. This happened rapidly. Jillian finally breathed regularly after a dozen breath cycles. She leaned against the wall weakly, and trembled. She then glanced in a tentative manner out of the wide alley. There was no sign of her pursuers.

"I lost them," Jillian thought gleefully.

She forced a small tired smile upon her child-like face, but then a sound. It was above her. Footsteps were taken, they stopped. They then started again. They were looking…for her. She only then discovered that her small, 4'1 body was shaking with obvious fear.

She heard another unfamiliar sound, and looked up to see a shadow, falling gracefully from the rooftop toward the alley below. It was so silent, like a soft feather. It landed in front of her, and towered above her. She could hear breathing from underneath the red cloth that her pursuer wore. It concealed him from her view.

Jillian slowly backed away from him, her past. She then turned around, and went into a full run. She almost tripped in her haste to get away. She productively traveled five meters, but then another cloaked figure landed in front of her, abruptly stopping her escape.

She immediately turned around and, momentarily, she forgot that there was still the other one. She stopped at the sight of him. She glanced wildly in both directions. There was one on the right and one on the left. They both blocked her only chance of freedom. She was hopelessly trapped. She watched the two cloaked figures close in on her in distress. Behind her thick glasses, her deep, blue eyes dilated in alarm.

She knew what she had to do. She reluctantly reached for her only Pokeball hidden by her lab coat. She was counting on her only defense, and it really wasn't suited for battle. This was a last resort.

"Go, Vib Vib!" She suddenly exclaimed, as she tossed the Pokeball unexpectedly to the ground.

As the Pokeball was opened on impact a bright crimson light came out of it. It slowly took shape of a small creature. First, the four diamond-shaped wings took form, then its round head. The rest of the body soon followed after.

The creature opened its lovely eyes of emerald, and took a look at the situation it was in. It instantly understood, and flew in front of its long time partner.

"Vibrava!" it cried out in a small protective voice.

Both men stopped in surprise.

"You think that will help you," one of the cloaked figures laughed in amusement.

Jillian had a look of frustration plastered upon her pale face. She looked at her tiny Pokemon. She knew that it wasn't determined by the size of the Pokemon, but by the strategy of the trainer. Then again, size does come in handy.

She was suddenly snapped out her thought as a quick action was performed by one of the cloaked figures. He clicked on the button of a Pokeball, and a pokemon was released into the alley. After the red light subsided it turned out to be a though looking Torkoal.

It had a lot of experience battling, for the smoke that came out of its shell was an ominous black instead of white.

"Torkoal," it almost growled.

Jillian was stunned temporarily at the sight of the experienced fire Pokemon. Thoughts whirled uncontrollably in her head as she thought which move would be best suited to start with. Unfortunately, it took her too long to think of the first move.

Torkoal gladly took the opportunity to slam its heavy body into Vibrava's small one. Vibrava made a puny attempt to get away, but was unsuccessful. Torkoal was the successor, and managed to pin Vibrava's fragile, two wings toward the ground.

Jillian grimaced as her Pokemon struggled against the intense weight of the opposing Pokemon. What made it worse was that the Torkoal was adding pressure.

"Vibra," Vibrava managed to choke out as it was being crushed to death.

"Vib Vib, don't take that. Shove it off with a Quick Attack," Jillian yelled frantically.

Vibrava's helpless expression changed to one of sudden determination, and slammed its foe upward into the sky with a Quick Attack.

"Yeah, that's it. Now fly up," Jillian shouted enthusiastically.

Vibrava nodded, and tried to fly up into the sky, but it winced in pain. It flew back to the ground. Torkoal landed a few feet away from Vibrava, and recovered from the other attack. The Quick Attack didn't do much to it, mostly surprised it.

Jillian felt a sudden urge of guilt pass through her, as she watched her partner in distress. It was her fault that her Pokemon was in pain. It was her fault that she put her Pokemon in an impossible situation to begin with.

The cloaked figure, that battled her, saw right through her with envious red eyes, and smiled a divergent smile. It was a smile that was hidden under red fabric that smelled of burned wood, just like Jillian's buried knowledge.

It was this knowledge that was so important that it had the full potential that could revolutionize the world. It was a knowledge that could be used for better things, or a tragic downfall. It was a deep knowledge, that Jillian decided, must be kept secretive. That was what got her into this situation she was now, unmistakable knowledge.

"Vib Vib, try to fly. Try to fly right now. You can do it if you try," Jillian told her partner in encouragement, but then was suddenly grabbed by the other cloaked figure.

His mouth covered her hand, but she squirmed energetically from surprise. His grip only hardened on her though. Jillian's nose filled with the burning smell that the cloth he wore emitted. The smell strangely had a slow, calming effect on her.

If Vibrava didn't fly…then there would be no chance to escape.

Vibrava's eyes widened with concern for its trainer's safety, and furiously vibrated its wings to the point of blur, but Torkoal gave chase to it before it could even attempt to launch itself into the night sky. Vibrava made an angry hiss-like noise from deep within its thin throat after it dodged Torkoal's assault.

Vibrava jumped a safe distance away from the fire Pokemon to make another chance to fly, but Torkoal once again charged in. It wouldn't give a chance for the small Vibration Pokemon to fly. Vibrava would need to make one.

Jillian looked on at the battle, and bit hard into the gloved hand that was holding her hostage. Her small, sharp teeth met with the hard flesh of the cloaked figure's. She increased the recklessness of the bite. The man immediately released her, and shrank back in disgust.

"Vib Vib use Sand Attack," Jillian called out as best she could before the other cloaked figure made another grab for her.

She started to run around, zigzagging to confuse the man. "Do it now, Vib Vib."

Vibrava nodded, and stood its ground hesitantly. When the Torkoal came closer, and closer, its target began to get extremely nervous. Vibrava arched its back as a warning, but the fire Pokemon was too oblivious to listen. Finally, when the Pokemon strayed close enough, Vibrava purposely kicked up the sand in the alley toward Torkoal's face.

Torkoal stumbled back. It had been blinded by the simple attack. Crystal tears started to form into its eyes. It was the eye's attempt to cleanse itself from the particles that made it difficult to see. Torkoal soon regained its vision, and whipped the now needless tears off with a scaly foot.

Torkoal looked around for its quarry in confusion. Black, suffocating smoke came out from its nose in anger as a shadow fell upon it from above. It finally figured out what happened, when it was blinded.

Vibrava was in its favorable place, the black skies of night. Vibrava's moonlight shadow fell upon the ground as it flew elegantly, out of reach of most of Torkoal's attacks. Suddenly, Torkoal jumped up into the air, and used a tightly aimed Flamethrower at Vibrava. Vibrava was hit right in the face.

It let out a screech of pain as it declined in altitude, while Torkoal's shell glowed a warning red. Breath-stopping, black smoke came from its shell again. Jillian's eyes widened when she realized that Torkoal was storing heat, from the atmosphere, to use for an Overheat, and Vibrava was slowly coming into the attack's range. Vibrava couldn't stop itself.

"I need to think of something fast!

Jillian urgently scanned her mind for any ideas. She glanced at her surroundings, then at the charging Torkoal. She looked for any possible signs of weakness, but its shell covered all of them.

"Wait a second, the shell!"

Jillian smirked for she had a plan. She hoped it would work the way her mind played out.

"Vibrava, fire a Hyper Beam into one of the holes in Torkoal's shell," Jill ordered strategically.

Vibrava sweated immensely as it was got closer to Torkoal, and the increasing heat that it gave off. Vibrava did a quick charge of its own, and a brilliant, bright, beam of light came from its mouth powerfully. It successfully went into one of Torkoal's shell holes. There was a slight pause, but then a huge explosion.

"Yes!" Jillian shouted excitedly, and shot her fist in the air triumphantly.

She used the other hand to shield her fragile eyes from any derby as dust shot up from the bare alley way floor, and black smoke poured out profusely from Torkoal's shell. It engulfed her, Vibrava, and the cloaked figures.

It was just as she concluded. The chemical make-up in Hyper Beam, mixed with Torkoal's heat, caused a quick, and damaging, explosion.

Her mouth went dry as she glanced around, looking for her partner, but she also had the knowledge that the men could come out of the smoke any minute, and grab her. Not only was her mouth dry, but the dark smoke was suffocating her.

"Vib Vib," Jillian called out to her partner. "If you can hear me, use a Gust to, cough, blow this smoke away!"

Not even a minute after Jillian shouted her commandment a current of air shot in all directions. It was a hard wind that Jillian knew came from her beloved partner. She watched as the outstanding Gust blew away the smoke into the furthest reaches of the charcoal skies, until it isolated into the air evenly.

She looked to see Vibrava, in the middle of the disheveled alley way, looking at her in an expected way. Jillian was confused for what Vibrava wanted of her, but soon figured out when she took a good look around.

"Huh," Jillian said in her usual child-like voice as she glanced towards where Vibrava was looking, but that was not the only thing child-like about her.

Even though she was much older than she appeared to look, she had an even more precocious mind than most teenagers could ever hope to achieve. She had blond hair at chin length, as well as the usual combination of wildly colored blue eyes. Her eyes were very deep, and meaningful, something not commonly seen.

Finally, Jillian saw what Vibrava wanted her to see. "They're gone"


End file.
